You are my son
by Jasmine R. Evans
Summary: During the summer before third year Harry finds out that James and Lily Potter are not his parents. Sirius Black is his father. This story is not stolen from Raven P. Black. I'm Raven P. Black under new name.


First of all I need to say that I am not stealing this story from Raven P. Black. I am her. Due to circumstances out of my control I had to make a new profile. Real life has been a royal pain for the last 5 years.

Here is the revised version of my story. I have added some things and changed others. As always I only own Jasmine Evans and Sabrina Jefferson. All the rest of the characters belongs to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them for my amusement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>You are my son<span>**

Prologue

October 31, 1981 Jasmine Rose Evans, Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, is sitting at her desk in her apartment trying to write a couple of letters to be delivered by delayed delivery in case of her death or disappearance. Jasmine knows that she is a target of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is after her because she is very good at her job. She has just found out that a prophecy has been made about a child born at the end of July. It could either be the Longbottom child or her twin Lily's child. Only the child her sister has is not hers. He is Jasmine's son.

_Flashback_

"_Push Jasmine, push!"_

"_I'm trying." _

"_I see the head. Just one more push and you're done." _

"_Waaaaah" the baby cries_

"_It's a boy Jazz." _

"_Let me see him Lily." Lily Evans Potter hands the baby boy to her sister Jasmine. _

"_He has my eyes", says Jasmine. _

"_Yeah he does. I'm glad we have the same color eyes." Lily says. _

"_Are you sure it won't be a problem for you and James to take him?" Jasmine asks. _

"_Of course it won't be a problem. You know James and I can't have any kids. Are you sure that you don't want his father to know?" Replies Lily. _

"_I want him to know but I am not sure how he will handle it. He doesn't even remember the night we made love." Replied Jasmine. _

"_Who is his father?" Lily asks._

"_You know I don't want anyone to know Lily. I will only say he is related to James." Jasmine replies. _

"_What do you want to name him?" Lily asks. _

"_His name will be Raven James." Replied Jasmine. _

"_Are you sure you want us to take him with us? Are you sure you don't want to keep him with you?" Lily asks. _

"_Lily you know I can't keep him with me. As much as I would like to, it's too dangerous. Besides how would I explain having a child?" Jasmine said. _

"_Ok Jazz. He looks so much like James and I. It's a good thing that his father is related to James." Lily said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>She shakes her head and concentrates on the writing the letters. She wants to get them written before she has to meet Albus Dumbledore. She has a bad feeling about this meeting. Something is not adding up. She finally finishes writing the letters and calls her owl Prometheus to her. After she ties the letters to Prometheus she tells him to take the letters to Griphook at Gringotts. She has already arranged with Griphook to send the letters one week before the thirteenth birthday of her son just in case she does not go pick them up. Just as she closes the window after Prometheus left there is a knock on the door.<p>

She answers the door to find Sirius Black, her partner at work, friend and the man she is in love with.

"Hi Siri, come on in. What's going on?" Jasmine asks.

"Hi Jazz, How are you?" Sirius says giving Jasmine a kiss on the cheek as he passes her on the way to the couch. "I came over to let you know what is going on with Lily and James."

"What's going on?" Jasmine asks.

"They went under the Fidelius Charm. Peter is their secret keeper. They were going to use me but I told them they should use Peter, they weren't sure about using him. Albus talked them into using Peter. It would be too much of a give away if you or I were to be their secret keeper." Sirius explained.

"Yeah, everyone knows how close we are to James and Lily. How is Harry?"

"He is growing like a weed. He is such a cute kid. I couldn't love him any more if he was my own son." Sirius said going into the kitchen for something to drink. Luckily he did not see the way Jasmine went pale at that statement. When he came back into the living room Jasmine and Sirius sat and talked for a while longer. Just as Sirius leaves he turns and tells Jasmine using their telepathic bond. _"I love you, ya know? I wish you would give me a chance."_ Jasmine replies telepathically, _"If I come back from this next mission I will give you your chance Sirius.""What is your mission?" _He asked. _"Just something for Albus"_ She said.

Unfortunately for Sirius and Jasmine later that day Lily and James were killed by Lord Voldemort and Jasmine disappeared. Sirius was sent to Azkaban the day after without a trial. And Harry was sent to live with Petunia.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about Harry James Potter. He was feeling a little guilty about how had been using the boy and his money to meet his own goals. He made sure to get rid of his godparents so that Harry would be placed with his last remaining aunt. He wanted to make sure Harry saw him as his savior from the Dursley's. So far Harry had performed admirably. He set things up for the past two years to see how Harry would react. Harry did things just as he was supposed to. He needed to make sure Harry was kept in the dark about the will and money.

July 24, 1993

#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey

Harry Potter was sitting in his room after a long day of chores thinking about the past school year and all that has happened since he started. He was wondering why Voldemort, or as he learned this past year Tom Marvolo Riddle, wanted to kill him. All of a sudden he hears tapping at his bedroom window. He cautiously opened the window to let in an unfamiliar owl. The owl flew over to the chair Harry was sitting on and holds out his leg.

Harry goes over to the owl and unties the letter. He noticed the seal and sees that it is from Gringotts. He gives the owl a few owl treats and sends him on his way. Sitting down he opens the letter and finds that it is from Griphook.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Enclosed in this envelope you will find two letters that were entrusted to me to be delivered to you before your thirteenth birthday. As soon as you can will you please come to the bank so that we may discuss some business. _

_Thank you,_

_Griphook_

He opens the first letter and sees that it is from his parents, James and Lily Potter.

_October 31, 1981_

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then we must apologize for leaving you. We have gone under the Fidelius Charm with Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper. We hope that Peter didn't betray us but if we are dead at the hand of Voldemort then Peter did betray us. _

_Harry, we have something to tell you. On your birthday you will begin changing. Your magic will begin to unblock and your appearance will change. Your appearance will change because you are not our biological son. You look like me, James, right now because of a potion called Fraternis Adoptis. You are my heir in blood and magically. You are also your fathers heir in blood and magically. Part of the potions job was to change your appearance so that you look like me and not your father. Your biological mother is Jasmine Evans. We don't know who your biological father is. Your mother would not tell us. _

**Now before you get all mad and want to deny Jasmine the chance to get to know you if she is still alive, let me explain why my sister did what she did. Jasmine was an unspeakable. She was very good at what she did. She really couldn't talk about work. She was placed on Voldemort's hit list along with James and I. She loved you and your father very much. She was worried that you would be used against her and your father. She didn't even tell your father that she was pregnant. She told me she would be sending you a letter. If you have not received it yet, you should receive it soon. **

_Harry we want you to know that we love you with all our hearts. You are our son no matter whose blood resides in you. We are very proud of you. _

_Your adopted parents,_

_James and __**Lily Potter**_

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He was floored. He sat for a few minutes wondering who his father is. He decided to read the second letter.

_October 31, 1981_

_My dearest son,_

_This may come as a shock to you. My name is Jasmine Rose Evans. I am your mother. As I am writing this letter I am looking at the most recent photo my sister Lily has sent me of you. You are such a beautiful boy. You have my eyes and your father's hair. If you look like a mini James Potter it will be because of a potion that Lily and I made. It is called the Fraternis Adoptis potion. James could not have children. When I asked James and Lily to take you, James asked if we could make the potion so that you would be his heir as well. I agreed. The potion had two parts. The first part was to make you his heir in blood as well as magic. That part is permanent. The second part was to make you look like James. This part is not permanent. It will start to wear off on your thirteenth birthday. _

_I work as an Unspeakable. Part of my duties has been to cause as much trouble as I can for Lord Voldemort. Another part of my duties has been to investigate a certain leader of the light. I am writing this letter just in case Lily does not survive the war with Voldemort. If I am not around then it means that SOMEONE interfered. I didn't tell Lily who your father is but I feel you need to know. I don't know if he will still be alive when you get this letter. If he is he will find you. I am also writing a letter to be delivered to him. His name is Sirius Black. Lily and James named him your godfather. _

_I did not tell your father about you because he does not remember that we made love. We were young and foolish. We got drunk one night and made love. The next morning he did not remember. At the time we were nothing more than friends. _

_I want you to know , my son, that I love you very much. I gave you to Lily and James because of that love. I wanted you to have two loving parents. I named you Raven James. If for some reason you are with Petunia and her husband enclosed with this letter you will find portkey necklace to Gringotts. They will go over some things I have for you. You will be able to hear my will and James and Lily's will if you have not already. Just put the portkey on and say "Gringotts". DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE! Get to Griphook at Gringotts as soon as you can. He will have a few more things for you. _

_Love,_

_Jasmine, your mother_

Raven looked at the necklace. It was a heart shaped locket. He opened it and saw a picture of a woman who looked like Lily but her hair was dark red on one side. The other side held a picture of a man. He recognized him from the wedding pictures he had of James and Lily Potter, his adopted parents. This must be Sirius Black he thought. My father.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black wakes up because of an owl hooting from the window of the cell he is sitting in. He retrieves the letter wondering who has seen fit to send him a letter. He can't believe it when he sees the writing on the envelope. It is from Jasmine Evans. The woman he is in love with.<p>

_October 31, 1981_

_Siri,_

_I'm writing this letter to let you know something that I should have told you back in 1980. Do you remember the Halloween party that Lily and James had in 1979? Don't worry if you don't remember much about that night. We ended up getting drunk and sleeping together. In July of 1980 I gave birth to our son. I named him Raven James. Lily and James named him Harry James. _

_I am sorry for not telling you. At that time we were only friends. Even though I have loved you since we first met. We gave Raven the Fraternis Adoptis potion. James couldn't have children and wanted to adopt Raven magically as well as biologically. He will look like James until next week on his birthday. I hope he is living with you. If for whatever reason he is not with you then you need to go get him from Petunia. Petunia hates magic. I fear for his safety if he has been left with her despite Lily and James wishes. _

_I have sent Raven a letter letting him know everything. I made the locket you gave me into a portkey for Gringotts. I sent it to Raven. You will need to get to Gringotts. Griphook will believe you. I love you Siri. Please take good care of our son. _

_Jazz_

Just as Sirius finishes reading the letter he hears someone walking down the hallway towards his cell. He quickly hides the letter and sits down to wait whom ever is coming down the hall.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, is on one of his monthly inspections of Azkaban Prison. Under his arm he is carrying a recent copy of the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper. When Sirius sees the newspaper he gets up and goes over to the door of his cell.

"Hey Minister, can I have the newspaper? I really miss doing the crossword puzzles." Sirius asks.

"Why not? I doubt it will do you any good." Said Cornelius throwing the paper to Sirius on his way past to leave the prison.

Sirius takes a look at the front page and decides he needs to leave now to go find his son and take him away from Petunia.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Sirius Black was sitting in his cell at Azkaban planning his escape. He still could not get over the fact that Jasmine kept his son secret from him. He would have to get to Surrey and find his son. Once he had his son he could go to the safe house they had set up while working for the Department of Mysteries. He couldn't believe that she actually named him what he wanted if he ever had a son.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Shrieked Petunia, knocking on the door. Harry jerked awake after having a pleasant dream about a laughing man with steel gray eyes.<p>

"Coming" he mumbled. He hurriedly dressed and went down to the kitchen. He immediately got eggs, bacon, hash browns and tomatoes to frying. Just as he finished placing the food he cooked on plates, he heard the thundering footsteps of his uncle and cousin.

While they were eating, Harry cleaned up the dishes. He was getting ready to go back to his room when his Uncle Vernon spoke "Your Aunt Marge is coming, boy, in a few days. She will be here for one week. If there is any hint of your freakishness I will not let you go back to _**that**_ school is that clear? You will treat her with respect."

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I understand." Harry replied before leaving the room.

As soon as his uncle and cousin left Harry took the locket downstairs to the kitchen and asked his aunt if they could talk.

"About what?" Replied Petunia.

"Do you recognize the people in this locket?" asked Harry as he handed her the locket.

Petunia was shocked. She had not seen that photo for years. The photo of her sister Jasmine.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I received it last night with a letter from my mother."

"What do you mean your mother? This picture is not of Lily, it is of your Aunt Jasmine."

"I was told in the letter that Jasmine is my mother and Mum and Dad adopted me."

Petunia slumped down in a chair. She could not believe what she heard. Jasmine's son? Not Lily's?

"Can I see the letter?" She asked.

"I'll go get it. Did you want to see the one from Mum and Dad too?" Harry asked.

"Only if you want to show it to me" was the reply.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Edwards just finished unpacking the last box of her belongings in her new house on Magnolia Crescent. Jennifer just moved to Little Whinging from Washington DC with her ward Sabrina Jefferson. Sabrina has been with her for 8 years now. Since her mother died when she was three. She just retired from the military and got a job working as a consultant for a company that has a branch in London.<p>

Another reason for her move to England was the fact that she was originally from England. At least that is what she assumed because of her British accent. She has no memories of life before 12 years ago.

* * *

><p>Sirius was finally free of Azkaban. He finally made it to shore where he collapsed from exhaustion still in his animagus form. He woke up to the sounds of people coming. He shook himself and took off into the woods. He watched the men pass then staying in the woods headed south. South to Surrey. To his son.<p>

* * *

><p>July 24, 1993<p>

Albus Dumbledore is pacing his office. He just received a fire call from Cornelius Fudge. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Albus keeps pacing muttering under his breath how Sirius was going to ruin everything if he got to Harry Potter. He thought he had removed Sirius from his godson's life just like he got rid of Harry's godmother Jasmine Evans.

* * *

><p>While Harry was getting the letters he received from his parents when Hedwig got back from delivering letters to Ron and Hermione, he made sure she had some water and gave her a few treats. He had another letter to send out. Once she was done drinking and eating her treats he asked "Hedwig do you feel up to taking another letter for me?" She bobbed her head and stuck out her leg. Raven chuckled and tied the letter to her leg and told her "This goes to Griphook girl. There is no rush. You can take it later if you want." Hedwig decided she would rather take it now and flew out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>While Harry was getting the letters Petunia was doing a lot of soul searching. She felt horrible about she had been treating him. She hated Lily for the way she treated Petunia when she would come back from <em><strong>that<strong>_ school. Jasmine on the other hand was always as kind as she was before she found out she was a witch.

When Harry returned to the kitchen with the letters, he handed them to his Aunt Petunia and sat down. She motioned him to sit beside her. She took the locket and pointed to the picture of his father and said "This is Sirius Black. He is accused of killing 13 people. He is in the wizard prison. Thank you for letting me read the letters."

Harry was shocked, this was the first time Aunt Petunia ever told him anything about his family, his world.

"Aunt Petunia, I need to leave tomorrow at 10 am for a while. I need to go to Gringotts to listen to Mum, Aunt Lily and Uncle James wills." Said Harry.

"How will you get there?" She asked.

"The locket Mum gave me is a portkey. When I want to go to the bank I say the name of it while holding it." Harry replied.

"Alright. I will tell Vernon that Mrs. Figg has asked you to come over there to help her. Here are your letters. Now go weed the garden."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Griphook received a letter in his in-box while he was answering another letter. When he finished that he picked up the letter in his in-box and opened it.

_Dear Griphook,_

_Enclosed you will find one of the letters you sent me yesterday. It has proof that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for my parents, James and Lily Potter. Will you please make a copy of it and get the copy to the department of law enforcement at the ministry please? I will be there on July 25th at 10:00 am. Please do not say anything to anyone. I do not want the Headmaster to know that I am coming. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry James Potter_

Griphook saw that he had two hours before the Potter heir would be coming. He had a lot of work to do before he got there. He had to get the trunk, chest and portkey that Jasmine Evans left for Harry Potter. He also had to get the Potter will and to contact Amelia Bones.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and saw that it was early yet. He decided to read the letters from Ron and Hermione.<p>

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, how are the muggles? I'm sorry you can't come to stay until the end of August. We are going on vacation! Dad won a trip in a lottery. We are going to Egypt. I hope you have a good summer. I don't know when I'll be able to write. I'll give you your birthday present when we meet up after I get back. I got to go. _

_Your best mate,_

_Ron_

_Harry,_

_Hi. How are you? I'm doing ok. We are going to be going to America for our vacation. We will be touring the United States. I won't be able to write. I will give you your birthday present when we meet up to get our school supplies._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

When Harry was done reading the letters he wrote quick replies and sent Hedwig out. He then hurried downstairs to make breakfast. Breakfast was done in just in time for when his uncle and cousin came down to eat.

"Boy, your aunt tells me that you are needed at Mrs. Figg's house. You better behave. Or else." With that Vernon kissed Petunia good bye and left for work. Once Dudley waddled out of the house Harry turned to Aunt Petunia and said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Thank you Aunt Petunia."

* * *

><p>Harry entered Griphook's office and once he was seated in front of Griphook's desk he told them why he wanted to see Harry.<p>

"Mr. Potter, I talked to Amelia Bones and she will be here shortly. While we wait for her let me tell you the original reason I asked you to come in. Jasmine Evans asked me to give you a few things that she brought here to be given to you in case of her death or disappearance."

"What items did she leave for me? Asked Raven.

Griphook set a box on the desk and pulled out four items. One was a shrunken trunk. One was a small chest. One was a book and the last item was a ring. The trunk had a brass carving of a tiger, a white tiger, a panther, a wolf, a stag and a black dog. The small chest had a white tiger and a black dog carved on it. The book was Jasmine's diary and the ring was a crest ring, it was separated in thirds.

"The trunk will enlarge when you put your finger on the keyhole and say full size. To open the trunk, place your finger on the tiger and say Raven's Haven. This trunk has three extra large regular storage compartments. It also has a suite of rooms in it, kitchen/dining room, two bedrooms, study/living room, bathroom, potions room and a dueling room. Jasmine didn't tell me anything about the chest. She just said that if you are with Sirius that he will know the password to open it. The diary will open with a drop of your blood. The ring is a three way portkey, the crests are of the Evans, Potter and Black lines. The first portkey activates when you say "Marauder Hideaway" and touch the Evans crest. It will take you to a safe house Jasmine set up. When you touch the Potter crest and say "Prongs Palace" it will take you to Potter Manor. When you touch the Black crest and say "Padfoot's Pad" it will take you to Grimmauld Place, the Black family home." Griphook explained.

"Cool, I can't wait to check out the trunk." Said Harry. A knock sounded on the door before Harry could say anything else. Griphook said, "Come in." It was Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Hello Madam Bones, let me introduce you to Lord Harry James Potter. It was on his behalf I asked you to come here today." Said Griphook.

"Pleased to meet you Madam Bones", said Harry.

"Mine as well Lord Potter. Now what did you wish to see me about?" asked Madam Bones. Harry gave her the letters from James and Lily Potter and Jasmine Evans.

"Will you stay and listen to my parents will?" Harry asked.

"If you would like me to stay and listen I will." Replied Madam Bones. With that Griphook started to read:

_I, James Charlus Potter, do swear I am of sound mind and body; do declare this my last will and testament. We need to say here and now Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. If we died due to Voldemort it is because Peter betrayed us. In the case of both Lily and my deaths Harry James Potter is to be placed with his godparents, Jasmine Evans and Sirius Black. If neither Sirius nor Jasmine can take him then he is to be placed in a wizarding home with the allowance of 500 galleons per month to help take care of him. The Potter estate will be held in trust until Harry is of age, either by emancipation or by turning 17. If he is placed with Petunia Evans Dursley he is to be emancipated on his thirteenth birthday. Enclosed is a letter that is to be opened by Harry on his thirteenth birthday. Harry, we love you son. We always have and always will._

_Sirius Black we give you our most precious son to love and care for as his godfather. We know you don't need any more money. Take care Padfoot!_

_Jasmine Evans, we give you joint custody of our most precious son to love and care for as his godmother. We also leave you all the jewelry that Lily received from your mother as well as one million galleons. Take care of Padfoot and Harry, Snow._

_Remus Lupin, we leave you the cottage in Glenfinnan on the shore of Loch Shiel as well as one million galleons. Watch out for our cub Moony._

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley, we leave you #4 Privet Drive Little Whinging in Surrey and Grunnings Drill Company. Have a good life. We also leave you with a letter and this curse if Harry was placed with you and you mistreated him. May you never be happy._

_Albus Dumbledore, we leave you with this thought, it is because of your insistence that we use Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper. Siri may have brought the idea up but you convinced us. Keep away from our son!_

_Signed,_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Rose Evans Potter_

_Witnessed by_

_Jasmine Rose Evans_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Madam Bones sat for a few minutes thinking. Then she turned to Griphook and asked, "Has any money been taken out of the Potters vault? Why was this will not executed properly?"

"The only answer I have for both questions is Albus Dumbledore. He has been receiving 5000 galleons a month for the care of Harry Potter and he has forbidden us from telling Harry about the will. Jasmine Evans letters overrode any instructions from Albus Dumbledore." Explained Griphook.

"Madam Bones, what will happen with Sirius Black now? He was innocent. He is sitting in Azkaban for something he didn't do. Not to mention he is my father." Asked Harry.

"Lord Potter, I will need to question him. He is innocent of betraying the Potters. But he may be guilty of killing Mr. Pettigrew and thirteen muggles." Replied Madam Bones before she got up from her seat. "In fact I am going to start and investigation into the will. Albus Dumbledore did not have reason to place you with the muggles." With that she left.

Griphook, what about Jasmine Evans will? When will it be read?" Harry asked.

"When she dies, of course." Griphook replied.

"But she's dead, isn't she?" Asked Harry.

"Her will has not activated. It can still sense her magic" Replied Griphook.

* * *

><p>Harry was still puzzled over what could have happened to Jasmine. When he got back to the Dursley's house he went to his Aunt Petunia with the deeds to Privet Drive and Grunnings. He also gave her the letter from James and Lily.<p>

"These things were your inheritance from Mum and Dad. I inherited everything else. I will also be emancipated going into effect on my birthday. I'm sorry you couldn't love me and treat me like family Aunt Petunia. I will be leaving on July 31st ." Harry said before going up to Dudley's second bedroom.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

When Harry got back to his bedroom he enlarged his trunk and opened the compartment with the living quarters. The kitchen had an ice box, stove and sink with cabinets above that held dishes for four people. The pantry had an everlasting refilling charm on it. The dining area held a table with four chairs. The walls were painted a butter yellow. The living room/study was done in red and gold, a lot like the Gryffindor common room. In the middle of one wall was a fireplace. Arranged around the fire place were two armchairs and a sofa. Along one wall were doors leading to the bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen/dining room, potions room and dueling room. Along the other wall were bookcases filled with books. In front of the book cases was a long table with four chairs arranged around it. When he walked into the potions room he saw that it was well lit and stocked with all the ingredients he could ever need. The dueling room was 20 meters by 20 meters. The floor was padded and there were targets on the walls. The best feature Harry found, was in the bedrooms. When he walked in all's he had to do was think about how he wanted the bedroom to look and it would change accordingly. After changing the walls and ceiling to look like a starry night Harry went into the study and read an advanced defense against the dark arts book. Before he realized it the time was 11:30 pm. He left the trunk to go to bed after he packed all his belongings that were in Dudley's second bedroom. He finally fell asleep around 12:30.

The next few days passed with Raven reading and getting his summer homework finished.

* * *

><p>July 31st Harry woke up at 8:00 am to silence. He took a shower and went downstairs to have breakfast. When he got there Vernon, Dudley and Petunia were sitting at the table eating breakfast. On the counter was a wrapped package.<p>

Harry took a seat at the table and helped himself to some toast. Vernon cleared his throat and gave Harry the wrapped present while saying, "Happy Birthday, Harry. Your Aunt told me what is going on and that you would be leaving today. I would like to apologize for the way I have treated you. But you have to understand we never wanted you here."

"Uncle Vernon, first thank you for your apology and the birthday present. I am sorry I was put here when you didn't want me. But had you treated me fairly and explained that I was doing accidental magic and helped me to control it things could have been better. I don't wish you ill. But I am going to be glad to never have to see you again. Think about this. If something happened to you and Aunt Petunia would you have wanted Aunt Jasmine or Mum to treat Dudley like you have treated me? I'll do the garden today before I leave tonight. Have a good life." Harry said before getting up and putting his present on his bed before going out to work on the garden.

A big black dog watched from the bushes while Harry weeded the garden. He watered the flowers then when he went into the shed to put the tools away the dog followed him. As soon as the door shut behind Harry the black dog transformed into Sirius Black.

"Hello Harry."

Harry whirled around ready to try out some of the hex's he learned about last night when he recognized the man before him.

"Sirius?", he asked.

"Yes son." Replied Sirius as he walked toward his son and hugged him.

Harry hugged Sirius back and held him tight like he was afraid to let him go. "Mum and Dad and Aunt Jasmine sent me letters. I know you are innocent and that you are my father and godfather. So does Madam Bones, at least of betraying Mum and Dad. She wants to talk to you about what happened with those muggles and Pettigrew." Harry said when he stepped back from the hug.

"We are getting out of here. Your Mum sent me a letter letting me know that you are my son. She asked me to come get you from here. Do you have a portkey to the safe house?"

"Yeah, and to Potter Manor and Grimmauld Place. Aunt Jas eh.. Mum had a crest ring made for me. It has the Evans Crest, the Potter crest and the Black crest on it." Harry replied showing Sirius the ring.

"What do you want me to call you? Raven or Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'd like to use my real name. What is my full name anyway? But for now just call me Raven. OK?"

"I'm not sure, did you get a chest from Jasmine?"

"Yeah she said you would be able to give me the password to open it."

"The password is "I solemnly swear that Padfoot is a prat." Sirius sheepishly said.

Raven snorted saying "I've got to get back inside and make sure I'm all packed, do you want to come in and wait."

"Sure, just let me transform. I escaped from Azkaban. I need to stay hidden for now."

Sirius transformed and followed Raven into the house. They headed up to his room where he motioned Sirius to follow him into the trunk.

"You can get a shower in here. I think the closet has some clothes. The kitchen is fully stocked. While you are in the shower I'll make something to eat. Then you are going to explain to me how you can turn into an animal and how I can learn." Raven said with a grin.

"Ok, kiddo, I'll tell you everything I can over dinner." With that Sirius walked into the bathroom and proceeded to clean 12 years of sweat and grime off his body and out of his hair.

Once Sirius was out of the shower he walked into the kitchen to see his son putting dishes on the table. He made chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Sirius sat down at the table and filled a plate, in between bites he said, "Son I am so sorry for leaving you with Hagrid. I went after Peter when Hagrid would not let me take you. When I finally cornered him he yelled out that I had betrayed James and Lily. Then before I knew it he cut off his finger and blew up the street. Then he turned into a rat and escaped into the sewer. I got arrested before I could even explain what happened. They took me straight to Azkaban without a trial. If I had known what Dumbledore was going to do I would never have left you." Said Sirius trying not to cry.

"What did the Headmaster do?" Asked Raven

"He knew that Peter Pettigrew was your parents secret keeper. He didn't push for me to get a trial. And before you say anything I do now know that I am your father but James and Lily were also your parents. OK?" Sirius replied.

"Why would the Headmaster not make sure you were given a fair trial?" Raven asked. "I'm glad that you feel that way. I have lived for most of my life believing that Mum and Dad were my parents and while I have you I will always be grateful to them for adopting me."

"I'm not sure Raven why the Headmaster did what he did. He was the one who performed the Fidelius Charm. It could be that he wanted to have say over you due to the prophecy. If I or your mother took care of you he wouldn't have any say." Sirius said.

"What happened to my mother?" Asked Raven as he started clearing off the table.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was the morning of the day James and Lily died. She was going on a mission later that day for Dumbledore." Sirius said helping.

"We should leave now. Do you want to stay in here while I take the portkey?"

"No I want to be with you in case something happens." With that Raven and Sirius left the trunk and made sure to shrink the trunk, grab the old school trunk and Hedwig's cage. Raven touched the Evans crest and said "Marauder Hideaway".

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Sirius, Raven, a trunk and a snowy owl in a cage landed in a heap on the floor. Sirius went over and helped up Raven off the floor.

After talking for a while getting to know one another Raven and Sirius grabbed his things from the living room and went upstairs. Sirius took the master suite and Raven took the room across the hall. The room was done with black and silver furniture with off-white walls. It had a king size sleigh bed in the middle of the wall opposite the door. On either side of the bed were nightstands. On the left wall under the huge window stood a desk and book case. On the right wall was a door leading to his own bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a walk-in closet. On the wall next to the door stood an entertainment center with a television with a VCR and a stereo. Looking out the window Raven could see a huge fenced in backyard.

Sirius came in to see how Raven was settling in to his room and to see if he needed help to unpack. When Sirius saw the clothes that Raven had with him he stopped him from putting them into the closet.

"Raven, just throw those rags out. We'll get you some new ones tomorrow." Sirius said.

"Ok Dad. Are we in a muggle neighborhood?"

"Yeah we are. So we have to be careful not to use any magic outside. In fact I should stay inside as much as possible seeing as I escaped from Azkaban."

Yawning Raven said "Ok." Sirius seeing him yawn told him "It's time for bed kiddo, so go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a few minutes to tuck you in."

"You don't have to tuck me in Sirius" was Raven's reply.

"But I want to. Now go get ready." With that Sirius left the room to go get something for Raven.

Raven went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and put on a pair of pajamas. When he got done in the bathroom he went into his bedroom to see his father sitting on the bed holding a few things in his hands.

"What do you have there, Sirius?" Raven asked.

"Here is a teddy bear your mom bought to give to you before her last mission. And a photo album with pictures of her and I with James, Lily and the rest of the Marauders." Explained Sirius.

Taking the teddy bear Raven looked it over before looking at his Dad with tears in his eyes, "Thanks. Although I am a little too old for teddy bears, I will keep it."

"Climb into bed and I'll show you some of the photos. Then you need to get to sleep. From what I know of the Fraternis Adoptis it will hurt while leaving your system and you can't take a pain potion until it is out of your system." Sirius said.

"Do you know what I will look like afterwards?" Raven asked.

"Not really no. I do know that the features you got from James will change." Sirius said.

They sat for fifteen minutes looking at the photo album with Sirius explaining some of them. Raven noticed that his mother Jasmine had darker red hair than Lily and her eyes were the same color. Sirius then got up and closed the photo album, putting it on the nightstand along with Raven's glasses. He then had Raven lay down and he pulled the covers up to Raven's shoulders and gave him a hug and kiss on the brow. "I love you kiddo. I always have. Good night."

"Good night Sirius"

The closer it got to midnight the more Sirius paced. One minute before midnight he walked into Raven's room to see two ghosts standing to the side of Raven's bed. As he got closer he recognized them to be James and Lily Potter.

"Prongs? Lils? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked

"We've come to help his change." Said James.

"Where is Jazz?" Asked Sirius.

"We don't know. She is not dead, Sirius" Said Lily.

Just then Raven woke up screaming. Sirius, James and Lily all went over to the bed. James and Lily got on the bed and wrapped Raven up in a hug, whispering in his ear, holding him and taking his pain away.

After a couple of hours Raven was finally able to go to sleep. His hair looked to be a very dark red and actually laid flat on his head. He had his mother's nose and emerald green eyes. His face looked more angular. His body had filled out and he grew about 3 inches. He looked a lot like Sirius just not exactly like him. Before James and Lily faded away they told Sirius that his magic would be changing as well. He would now be able to access the magic he got from Sirius. He would also not need glasses anymore. James also told him "Take care of our son Siri. Keep him away from Dumbledore."

First thing Raven noticed upon waking was that he couldn't move his legs. When he rose up on his elbows he noticed a big bear like black dog on his legs. The second thing he noticed was that he could see the dog perfectly. He sat up as carefully as he could and started to pet the dog. The dog opened his eyes and Raven saw that his eyes were steel gray just like his fathers.

Raven said softly "Morning dad. I'm going to go get ready for the day. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while?"

With that Raven got up and went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When he got out he took a really good look in the mirror and noticed that his hair was longer and he looked more like Sirius than before. He also noticed that he kept his mother's eyes. While in the shower he noticed he had gotten taller and filled out some. Now he looked like he had been eating good meals his whole life. He didn't really have much in the way of muscles, at least not any he didn't have before. He dried off and went into his room to get dressed. He saw that his Dad decided to take him up on his offer to get more sleep. He dressed in an old pair of Dudley's jeans that were from 3rd grade. They were just a little short on Raven now. He grabbed a shirt and went over to the desk. He got a quill and parchment and wrote a letter to Amelia Bones asking her to meet him at Gringotts. Once he sent it off with Hedwig he went down to the kitchen.

He found that they had the ingredients to make pancakes. He got everything he needed and started the bacon cooking while he made the batter. He started the pancakes and saw that there was a coffee maker and decided to make some coffee. Once he had the coffee going he finished the pancakes and bacon. As he was setting the food on the table his Dad came into the room. He saw breakfast was ready so he went over the coffee pot and poured himself a cup then he took a seat at the table.

"Good Morning Raven, thank you for making breakfast. You know you didn't have to, right?"

"Yeah I did. You said yourself you can't really cook so since I can I did. Besides I am starving." Raven said giving his father a cheeky grin as he took a seat at the table.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"Wow kiddo, these pancakes are great. So what is on the agenda for today?" Sirius asked.

Just as Raven was about to answer, Hedwig flew in the window and landed on the table next to him. Raven reached over and scratched Hedwig behind her ears then took the letter from her and gave her a few strips of bacon. Opening the letter, he read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would be happy to meet you and your father at Gringotts. I will be bringing with me Kingsley Shacklebolt. We will question your father under Veritaserum. Once the questioning is done we will hold a trial. We will meet you at 10 am. _

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Director Department of Law Enforcement_

"To answer your earlier question I need to get some new clothes. Why don't we go shopping then meet Madam Bones at Gringotts." Replied Raven.

"Sounds good. Grab your chest while you go get ready. We may need what's in it today." Sirius said while clearing the table. "I'll set the dishes to wash then go get ready myself."

When they finally got to Gringotts after picking up a complete new wardrobe for Raven and some new things for Sirius, Madam Bones was waiting for them with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Griphook came over and showed them into a conference room.

"Kingsley, please wait here outside the door. Make sure we are not disturbed." Said Madam Bones

"Yes, Madam Bones" Replied Kingsley.

"Mr. Black, if we can begin please?" replied Madam Bones.

"Sure Madam Bones. After we get done could we talk to you about some thing?" asked Sirius as he moved the chair he was sitting in over in front of the couch and sat down.

"Of course, I will put three drops of Veritaserum on your tongue. Once it takes affect I will ask you questions about being the Potter's secret keeper as well as what happened when you confronted Pettigrew. Anything you say will be recorded. Is that ok?" asked Madam Bones as she set up the recording quill.

"Yes, but I reserve the right to have Harry stop me from saying certain things that if they get out could be dangerous for Harry or for me, OK?"

"Ok, as long as you will tell me the truth off the record. Fair enough?" Madam Bones replied.

"Fair enough, let's do this." Sirius said.

With that Sirius opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Madam Bones let three drops of Veritaserum fall on his tongue. She waited until she saw Sirius' glaze over before she asked her questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No I was not."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper."

"What happened the day that James and Lily Potter died?"

"I went to visit Jasmine Evans. I spent part of the day with her talking. Then I went to check on Peter. I was to be the decoy for Voldemort. I had a feeling something was wrong so I went to check on Peter. I went to the usual places but he was not around. I finally went to his house and the door was unlocked and he was gone. There were no signs of struggle. I raced to James and Lily's house and found it in ruins. Hagrid was there and he had Harry in his arms. I asked Hagrid to give me Harry. He told me no that he had orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to him. I gave Hagrid my bike and went to look for Peter. I finally found him the next day. When he saw me he yelled "Sirius how could you betray James like that." He then cast a laughing charm on me and cut his finger off. Then he blew up the street and changed into his animagus form of a rat and went into the sewer. That's when Fudge and Crouch showed up. They placed me under arrest and took me straight to Azkaban."

"Do you know where Pettigrew is now?"

"Yes, he is posing as a family pet of the Weasley family. The Daily Prophet said they won a trip to Egypt."

"How did you escape from Azkaban?"

With this question Raven said "No. Do not answer that Sirius." Putting a silencing charm on Sirius until the Veritaserum wore off.

Raven turned to Madam Bones and said to her "I apologize Madam Bones. But this is what has to be off the record. Sirius used to be an Unspeakable and if he is to return, his animagus form will be useful only if no one else knows about it. We have no problem with you personally knowing but not as part of the official record."

Sirius, having come out of the Veritaserum haze, walked over to his son and tapped him on the shoulder pointing to his throat.

"Oh, sorry Dad. Finite Incantatem." Said Raven with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No problem son. Madam Bones, are you convinced of my innocence?" Asked Sirius.

A shocked Amelia replied, "Huh? Oh yes Mr. Black I believe you are innocent. Now will you please explain how you escaped?"

"Just a minute Amelia let me have Harry open the chest that has the proof you will need about a few things. Son, open your chest with the password 'I solemnly swear that Padfoot is a prat'" Sirius said. "As for how I escaped, I am a grim animagus. I was able to slip out when the Dementor's brought my food."

"I can understand why you want to keep this quiet." Amelia said.

"Ok Dad. It's open. What do you want me to get from here?" Raven asked.

"Look for your birth certificate. The adoption papers should also be there."

"Here they are Dad."

"Thanks son. Amelia if you would please look at these papers."

**Birth Certificate**

_Raven James Evans Black_

_Born: July 31, 1980 11:58 PM_

_San Francisco, California_

_Mother: Jasmine Rose Evans_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black_

**Adoption Papers For Raven James Evans Potter Black**

_Adopted name: Harry James Evans Potter_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_San Francisco, California_

_Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Adopted Mother: Lily Rose Evans_

_Adopted by Mr. Potter using the Fraternis Adoptis Potion._

_Adopted by Mrs. Potter using legal adoption papers._

While Amelia is looking at the birth certificate and adoption papers Raven was looking through the chest and found a letter addressed to him.

_Dearest Raven,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I was not able to return to retrieve the letters and diary. If I am dead you will be listening to my will. If Griphook has told you that my will can still sense my magic then I fear that Headmaster Dumbledore has done something to keep me away from you. One of Dumbledore's favorite spells is the Obliviate, a spell that removes memories. _

_The mission I was to go on had nothing to do with the Department of Mysteries. I had taken a leave of absence from October 30, 1981 until November 14, 1981. Dumbledore had me looking into who the spy in the order was. I was to meet with Dumbledore on October 31st 1981 at 7pm. If I did not make it home it is because Dumbledore has stopped me. He wants to control the wizarding world. He wants people to love him and follow him like he is Merlin or something. He does not care what he has to do or whom he has to use to get his way. DO NOT TRUST HIM!_

_There is a ritual that you and your father can do to find me. It will take your blood and something of mine, something personal. Your father will be able to find something that will do the trick. The ritual is in the letter addressed to your father. I love you with all my heart Raven. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

While Amelia and Sirius were talking about James and Lily's will and about everything else, Raven was reading his mother's letter. He started crying. When Sirius heard him sniffling he got up and went over to Raven and put his hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong son?" Raven just handed his father the letter. When Sirius got done reading the letter you could just about see steam coming out of his ears, that's how angry he was. He didn't say a word. He just handed the letter to Amelia then turned back to Raven and asked softly, "Where is the letter addressed to me son?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Dad, it's right here," said Raven as he pulled the second letter out of the diary. Sirius took the letter from Raven then pulled him into a hug and just held him for a few minutes. "We will find your Mum. She promised me a chance for us to be together. When I was a kid I was too full of myself. I thought I was irresistible; I was immature and didn't want to settle down. I told your mother that I loved her before she went on her mission. I asked her for a chance to prove to her I was ready to settle down. She told me she would give me that chance. I want her back kiddo and will do anything to get her back with us where she belongs."

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad we are together right now. I know together we will find Mum." Raven said pulling back from his father and turning to Amelia.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Albus Dumbledore all his scheming to keep Harry Potter under his thumb has come to a crashing halt. He has been trying to get Ron Weasley and his family to spy on Harry and keep Harry from learning anything of consequence. So far he has not had any luck. He will just have to take his time with the Weasley family. Now Hermione is another story. She wants to take all the electives that Hogwarts offers. Hmm, maybe if we get her a time turner she will spy on Harry for me and help me keep him in line. Yes I think I'll do that. I think I'll call Minerva in here and let her know I have a time turner for Hermione. Albus went to the fireplace to call Minerva to his office. He lit a fire in the fireplace and put a handful of floo powder in and called "Minerva McGonagall's Office". Once it connected he called "Minerva will you come to my office please?"<p>

Minerva said, "Yes Albus I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Sabrina were about to sit down to breakfast when an owl flew through the window and dropped an envelope in front of Sabrina. She picked it up and opened it.<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confederation. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Jefferson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

><p>Raven asks, "So what happens now Madam Bones? How can we find my mother and keep the Headmaster from trying to run my life?"<p>

"Well Raven, we have a few options. First off we need to get Mr. Pettigrew and put him on trial. Next what do you want to do about Harry Potter? Do you want to "kill" him off or just tell the truth?" said Amelia.

"Well Madam Bones, I would like to use my current name, Raven James Evans Potter Black. This way I can honor both sets of parents, my birth parents and my adopted parents. So I guess telling the truth about my parentage will be best"

"Ok in that case let me get back to my office so that we can get your father cleared officially. Sirius do you want to get your job back?"

Sirius looked over at Raven and held his gaze for a minute then turned to Amelia and said "Not just yet. I would like to spend some time to get to know my son and see if we can't find Jasmine first. We have enough money so that I don't need to work right away."

"Fair enough. What compensation would you like for being wrongly imprisoned for 12 years? I think you can get just about anything." Said Amelia.

"I don't know yet. How about a favor to be called in later?" Sirius said.

"I'll see what I can do. Sirius until we can get you officially cleared you should stay out of sight. Good day gentlemen." With that said Amelia left Griphook's office.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

After Amelia Bones left, Raven asked Griphook if there was any way to get money out of his account without carrying a bagful of galleons or coming back to the bank all the time.

"Yes there is Mr. Potter. We have taken an idea from the muggles and improvised it for our use. It is called a bankcard. It works like a muggle debit card. It would automatically take money out of your account when you use it. We will open a muggle bank account for your use in the muggle world." Griphook said.

"Please Griphook please call me Raven. I will be going by Raven Black now." Said Raven. "I'll take one tied to my trust account please. Dad do you want one too?"

"Have mine tied to the Black family vault please." Said Sirius.

"I'll be right back." Griphook said as he left the office.

"Raven, As soon as Griphook gets back with our cards I want to go down to my private vault. I want to get my spare wand. When we get home I am going to write a letter to Remus. I want to let him know what is going on."

"Ok Dad, What about the ritual to find Mum?"

"As for the ritual at home there are a few pieces of jewelry that I bought your mum when I was trying to woo her. We can use one of them. I will have to read her letter so that we can see what all we need to do in this ritual." Sirius said. "In fact let me do that now while we are waiting."

_Dearest Padfoot,_

_I am writing this letter after you left my apartment on October 31, 1981._

_There is so much I need to say to you, Siri. I should have told you all this before you left. I love you with all my heart. I want us to be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_If I have disappeared, it will because Dumbledore did something to me. There are two rituals I learned when I was in the states last year that will help you find me. I learned them from the Wiccan community. The first thing you need to do is get the potion ingredients for the __**Scrying Potion**__and make the potion to soak the crystal necklace you gave me in. While that is soaking Raven will need to say the spell to __**Call a lost witch**__. This spell will help remove any memory charms and power blocks._

_To scry for my location you will need a large map of the world. Once it lands on a country get a map of that country. Then narrow it down to the city and so on. I hope you will not need to do this, but my intuition is telling me you will. I do love you Siri. I am sorry that I put you off. Things may have turned out different._

_Love,_

_Snow_

**The scrying potion**

**One half cup water**

**A pinch of Rosemary,**

**A Sprig of cypress,**

**A yarrow root**

**Grind with a pestle and add three drops of blood from Raven after the mixture has come to a boil.**

**Then stir clockwise 3 times and counter clockwise 2 times and remove from heat. Place the crystal in the potion and let it soak over night.**

**Spell to call lost witch**

**Blood of my blood I summon thee; Blood of my Blood return to me.**

Griphook came back in the office just as Sirius finished reading the letter. "Here are your cards. How else may I help you today?" Griphook asked.

"Can you take us to my personal vault? I need to get my spare wand." Said Sirius.

* * *

><p>Jennifer took the letter from Sabrina and looked at it. While she was reading it, she kept having flashes of a letter addressed to Misses Lily and Jasmine Evans. Shaking her head Jennifer said, "Go get some paper and a pen so we can write a letter of acceptance back. That is if you do want to go."<p>

"I can go? Thank you, thank you thank you" Sabrina said excitedly jumping up and down before giving Jennifer a hug and running up stairs.

* * *

><p>While Raven and Sirius were still at the bank, Albus was going forward with his plans to have Hermione Granger become his spy in Gryffindor tower. Minerva knocked on the door to Albus's office.<p>

"Come in Minerva. Would you like a lemon drop?" Albus asked.

"No thank you Headmaster. You wanted to see me."

"Yes my dear, it has come to my attention that one of your lions has asked to take all the electives we offer to third year students."

"Yes Hermione Granger. How she will be able to take all the classes is beyond me. There are a few classes that are at the same times as others."

"I may have a solution to that problem."

"Oh really? Pray tell what is that solution?"

"Yes really, a time turner."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Some people may say that." Albus chuckled. "Just go see Miss Granger and give her this letter. Then on September 1st when she arrives at school find out her answer. If she says yes give her this time turner. You may go now." Said Albus dismissing Minerva.

* * *

><p>Once Sirius had his spare wand and applied a Glamour Charm they left Gringotts to go to the apothecary. They collected the ingredients and a mortar and pestle. Then they went to muggle London to get a world globe and a book of maps. Once that was done they went home.<p>

"Raven I'm going to go write Remus. If you would, start the potion." Sirius said.

"Sure Dad. Will you go get the crystal first? That way we can get it soaking while we have lunch." Raven asked as he was setting up to make the potion.

"Yeah I'll go get the crystal. After I owl Remus I'll order something for lunch." Sirius said as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>While Sirius was gone Raven followed the directions on the potion and started it. As Sirius walked back into the kitchen Raven was about to add his blood.<p>

"Potion is ready Dad."

"Here is the crystal." Raven took the crystal and put it in the potion. Once it settled he took the paper with the spell on it and said "Blood of my blood I summon thee; blood of my blood return to me." A silver light shot out of Raven and out of the house.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in a foul mood. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, decided it would be a good idea for him to go meet a muggleborn student and tell them all about the Wizarding World. He would rather be in his lab making potions instead of teaching muggleborn about the new world they would be entering. As he stalked to the gates of Hogwarts, his robes billowing out behind him, he remembered the conversation with Albus.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Ah Severus, thank you for coming." Said Albus his eyes twinkling._

"_What can I do for you Headmaster?" Asked Severus annoyed._

"_We just received a reply from a muggleborn student in Surrey. I would like you to go meet this student and talk to her and her guardian about the school and all. I want you to accompany them to Diagon Alley so she may get her school supplies." Explained Albus with a slight smile._

"_What? You expect me to explain to a muggleborn about our world? Why can Minerva or one of the other teachers do it? I have potions to make for Poppy." _

"_Minerva is busy doing other things and the other teachers have their own duties to attend to. I have complete faith in you Severus. I know you can handle this just fine. Remember to be polite and kind to this child." Albus said dismissing Severus._

_End Flashback_

He apparated to Surrey to #12 Magnolia Crescent and stalked to the front door. He knocked on the door, when the door opened up he could not believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>Remus John Lupin had just finished cleaning up from lunch when a snow-white owl flew in the kitchen window. She landed on the back of a chair and stuck out her leg. Remus went over and removed the letter from her leg. He looked at the handwriting on the envelope and sat heavily in a chair. He recognized the handwriting as belonging to Sirius Black. He opened the envelope with shaking hands.<p>

_Dear Moony,_

_IT WAS PETER! Now that I told you that, let me explain. When James and Lily came to me to be their secret keeper we talked about using Jasmine, Peter, you or me. Jasmine and I were immediately dismissed because of how close we were to James and Lily. The only reason you were dismissed was because you were always disappearing. We knew there was a spy. We didn't know what to think. Albus planted doubts in our minds about you. (I am so sorry.) So I came up with using Peter as the secret keeper with me being the decoy. What we didn't know is that Peter was the spy. He is alive Moony. He transformed into Wormtail and escaped after blowing up the street. He is living with the Weasley family. They are in Egypt right now. When they return Amelia Bones will have him arrested and tried. She has already cleared me. But I have to lay low until he is in custody._

_Jasmine is alive. She disappeared because of Dumbledore. Don't trust him Moony. He will Obliviate you if he thinks you a danger to his plans. Did you know I have a son? I would like you to come meet him. If you need to verify my story, go see Amelia Bones. Only she knows the truth. She is keeping it under wraps until we get Peter._

_If you want to come visit, tap the letter with your wand and say our favorite password._

_Padfoot_

Once Remus processed the information in the letter, he went over to the fireplace and floo called Amelia Bones.

"Amelia Bones"

"Yes? Who is calling?"

"Remus Lupin"

"What can I do for you Mr. Lupin?"

"Is it true? Is Sirius Black innocent?"

"Yes it is. I cannot officially clear him until we get Pettigrew into custody but he is innocent."

"Ok. Thank you. Oh by the way why did you tell me? I thought it was to be kept secret?"

"I told you because Mr. Lupin you are one of his best friends. He will need your help to overcome Azkaban. Good day."

* * *

><p>After lunch Sirius and Raven sat in the living room and talked. Raven told him all about living with the Dursleys and his first two years at Hogwarts. Sirius was upset about the Dursleys and wanted to go kill them. He was also very angry with Dumbledore for the danger he placed his son in.<p>

"No Dad there will be no killing! They may not have had any choice in how they treated me. They may have been under spells. What did Mum say about Aunt Petunia?" Raven asked.

"Just ruin all my fun." Sirius pouted. "Your Mum said that Petunia was jealous but happy for them all the same but that changed when your grandparents were killed."

"Ok, let's just go and give them the letter from Mum. Can you scan them for spells?" Raven said laughing.

"Yeah I can scan them. Wonder what they will say when I take my Glamour Charm off and they see the 'Escaped mass murderer'?" Sirius said with an evil laugh, with that Sirius apparated them to #4 Privet Drive after applying a Glamour Charm to both Raven and himself.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

After Sabrina sent the acceptance letter off with the owl that brought her Hogwarts letter she decided to go to the park. Jennifer was cleaning the kitchen when a silver light entered her chest. She immediately fell unconscious. While unconscious she kept having flashes of memory.

_Sitting in a room with other children while the teacher was saying "swish and flick"_

_Lay under a giant oak tree with four boys and another girl_

_Yelling at a teenager about being a bully_

_Looking into steel gray eyes._

_Seeing a man with black hair and laughing steel gray eyes toss a toddler with emerald green eyes in the air and catching him. _

_Sirius and Raven. Those names kept repeating over and over in her mind._

She woke up a couple of hours later to find Sabrina wiping her face with a wet washcloth.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Raven apparated to some woods near the park off Magnolia Street in Little Whinging. They walked from the park to #4 Privet Drive. As they were walking down the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk they noticed the house across from the alley, #13 Wisteria Walk, was up for sale. Sirius remembered a conversation he had with Madam Bones while Raven was reading his mother's letter.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Sirius, you may have to either move in with the Dursleys or maybe you can move to a house within the wards that surround #4 Privet Drive and have your son spend part of each day with his Aunt. At least until you can find his mother."_

"_The house we are in now is unplottable as well as heavily warded. He would be safe there."_

"_Yes he would but when the wards at Privet Drive fail Dumbledore will know that Harry Potter is not there. Then what would he do? Your son will need to go back to school. Correct? The Headmaster would have access to him then. To keep your son safe at school, it would be best to let Dumbledore believe that everything is as it was. If he finds out that you have access to Harry what will happen? When we have Pettigrew in custody, I can have your name cleared. Then it won't matter if he finds out that you have custody of Harry. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it if you decide to withdraw your son from school."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey Raven, let's stop for a minute. I want to get the number off this sign. We might have to move here to keep Dumbledore from finding out our plans." Sirius said.

"But…"

Sirius held up a hand to stop him and said, "when we get to Petunia's I'll explain to both of you why."

They arrived at #4 and proceeded up to the door and knocked.

Mr. Vernon Dursley answered the door, "Yes how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to you and your wife about her sister Jasmine." Sirius said.

"Very well, please come in." Vernon replied. Vernon showed Sirius and Raven to the living room and said "Please have a seat I'll go fetch Petunia."

* * *

><p>Severus could not believe his eyes. Jasmine Evans was standing in front of him. He was shocked that she didn't seem to recognize him.<p>

"Can I help you?" Asked Jennifer looking at Severus.

"Yes, I am here to speak to Sabrina Jefferson and her guardian." Replied Severus once he applied his occlumency. He decided he was not going to say anything unless she asked.

"Are you from Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am. I am here to explain about Hogwarts and to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Please come in. Let me go get Sabrina." Said Jennifer showing him into the living room.

While he was gone Sirius did a quick scan of the room and found a couple of spells on two vases. He decided to put a shield around the vases so that the person who put the spells on them would not know anything was wrong. He then dropped the Glamour charms on Raven and himself.

When Vernon and Petunia came into the living room they both stopped and shook their heads.

"Sirius? Why are you here? The news said you were an escaped mass murderer? What is going on?" Petunia asked.

"Hello Petunia. I was wondering if you would remember me. I have a few questions for you. Will you answer me truthfully?" asked Sirius.

"I'll answer as best I am able. Although you know I don't like magic or magical people." Petunia replied.

"Let's start with that. Why do you hate magic so much?"

"I guess it has to do with jealousy. I was jealous of Lily and Jasmine. Mum and Dad were so proud of them. That's all they could talk about. Lily would show off when she would come home for holidays. But Jasmine never did. Yes she would show me what she could do but that's only when I would ask her. Jasmine would take the time to talk to me and make me feel important. She even taught me stuff that does not need magic, like astronomy and potions. It didn't help that Lord Voldit's, or what ever his name was, killed our parents." Petunia said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Petunia. I didn't know the whole story; I can understand why you don't like magic or magical people. But you have to understand none of this was Harry's fault. He was an innocent. As you now know he wasn't even James and Lily's biological son. He was never supposed to come here. He should have been with Jasmine and me. But Dumbledore decided to place him here. Do you mind if I scan you for any spells? I scanned the living room and found a spell on each of those two vases." Sirius said pointing out the vases.

"Yes I now know he is yours and Jasmine's. Is that why I don't feel disgusted right now? I don't feel any hatred towards you or Harry. I feel mild dislike at the fact that you are magical but not towards you personally. Yes you can scan us for spells, right Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"I suppose, as long as no one can see. I think all this is unnatural. I don't like it, I don't like you or him." Vernon said pointing at Sirius and Raven.

"Fair enough, I don't really like you either Vernon. But I will not take my dislike of you out on your son, like you did mine. His name is really Raven James Evans Potter Black. He is Jasmine and my son. James and Lils adopted him because Jasmine thought he would be safer with them than her. The spells could have been affecting your feelings. I am very upset at the way you both have treated Raven growing up. He never should have been treated like that. It is one thing to give him some chores but not to have to do them all while your son sits on his butt getting fatter. How would you have liked it if something happened to you and one of your sisters treated Dudley like that?" Sirius asked as he scanned Vernon and Petunia. "It looks like neither one of you have spells placed on you. I guess it's just the ones on the vases that are affecting you."

"Well, that's good. I am sorry for the way I treated Har…uh Raven. You are right neither one of my sisters would be so petty as that. Now what about the letter from Jasmine?" Petunia asked.

"Before we get to that there is something else I want to talk about. Until I can get cleared of all charges Raven needs to be close to you. Either living here or close by. He would need to spend some time with you to keep the wards charged. Will you allow that? It would be best if he could live in this house with you. Now if you would allow it I would move in here as well. I can remodel the attic and we can live up there. I will not do magic here unless it is an emergency. I will also give you 100 pounds a week for groceries. I will help pay other bills as well. Raven and I will also help with the chores as long as Dudley does some too. I will do dishes and clean the kitchen, although I cannot cook to save my life. So you will have to do that." He laughed. "Raven will do the yard work and only the yard work. Raven and I will stay out of your way as much as possible. You know I can turn into a dog, right?" Sirius explained. "Whenever we go out I will go out in my dog form."

"Yes, I remember that. Will you allow Vernon and I to talk a bit?" Petunia asked.

"Sure. Raven and I will sit here." Sirius replied.

Petunia and Vernon went into the kitchen and came back out 10 minutes later. Vernon asked, "Why shouldn't I call the police right now?"

"Well Vernon if you do you will have to keep Raven for the next 5 years. You will have no extra money and Dumbledore will continue to make life miserable for everyone." Sirius replied. "The advantages of me being here with my son mean that you will have extra money, I will be here to protect you from any magical bad guys and as soon as we can get the guy who framed me Raven and I will be leaving. So do we have a deal?"

"Very well. How will you remodel the attic?" Vernon asked.

Raven grabbed the letter and gave it to Petunia. While Sirius said, "with magic if you have no objections. It will not be done in your presence nor will anyone else know about it, OK?

Vernon said, "I guess that's reasonable. We will be going out of town for a week. Will that be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be a problem with the wards. Vernon, we are not that different than anyone else. We all, meaning non-magical as well as magical, have special abilities. If we are to be family I would like to get to know you and for you to get to know me. Are you willing?" Sirius asked as he stood up and held his hand out to Vernon to shake.

Vernon took a good look at Raven, and then stared his father in the eyes for a few minutes before he stood up and accepted Sirius' hand.

"Ok. I just have one question. Why does he look different?" Asked Vernon.

Sirius laughed, "That's a long story, but this is how he should have looked all along."

* * *

><p>While Severus was explaining everything Jennifer kept getting a feeling of déjà vu. She finally asked, "Do I know you?<p>

"I think you may. You look like an old classmate of mine from school. She disappeared around 12 years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a feeling of déjà vu concerning you."

* * *

><p>While Sirius explained to Vernon about the Fraternis Adoptis potion, Petunia took Raven into the kitchen for a talk.<p>

"Ha…Raven, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Petunia asked.

Raven glared at her for a few seconds then sighed and said, "Yeah I can Aunt Petunia. I can understand about your dislike. But did you have to take it out on me? Couldn't you have treated me normally? I was just a baby when I was left here. Do you understand how you made me feel growing up? All's I ever wanted was to be loved. You could have explained about magic and that I was doing things accidentally. You could have helped me to control it. You could have shown me some kindness. I didn't expect to be pampered like Dudley. After all he is your son." Raven sighed again, "I'm sorry for ranting. I would like to start over. You are family. Speaking of family, Dad and I believe Mum is out there somewhere. We are going to look for her. Are you really ok with us being here?"

"Well it will keep both you and us safer right?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah from both Death Eaters and Dumbledore. We believe that he has made Mum lose her memory and then sent her off somewhere. We know she is not dead." Raven said.

"How do you know she is not dead?" Petunia asked.

"Because her will has not been activated. It can sense her magic." Raven explained.

"They can do that?" she asked with wonder in her voice.

"Yeah," Raven laughed, "I'm not exactly sure how but magic can do a lot of things. Did you know if we break a bone it can be healed in one day?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Petunia said. She was going to say something else when Sirius and Vernon walked into the kitchen.

"Raven we need to get back." Sirius said looking at Raven and then to Petunia and Vernon he said, "Petunia, Vernon, have a good time on your trip. Will you let us know when you get back? Here is the phone number of where we are staying. I am glad we could work things out between us."

As Raven was walking past Petunia, she reached out and pulled him into a hug and said, "I am really sorry. I hope you find your Mum soon. I would really like to see Jasmine again. I'll see you later."

Raven said, "Thanks Aunt Petunia. I'll see you later. Have a good trip." With that Sirius and Raven walked out of the house towards the park.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Severus was shocked. Why would this woman be having feelings of déjà vu about him, unless she was indeed Jasmine Evans, his one time best friend?

"Miss Jefferson maybe you should go get your supply list and anything else you may need for your shopping trip." Replied Severus.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes. I am going to change clothes if that is alright?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course take your time. I am in no hurry." Replied Severus thinking that would give him a chance to find out if this woman was really Jasmine Evans.

"Miss Edwards, if you would allow me to run a few tests on you?"

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Jennifer warily.

"First if you would just hold this for a minute." Said Severus handing her his wand. When she held it sparks started shooting out of the end of the wand.

Jennifer was startled. "What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means that you are magical. What I would like to do right now is scan you for any spells that have been put on you. Is this alright?" Severus explained while he took back his wand.

"It will not hurt will it? Why wouldn't I remember being magical?" Asked a frightened Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin decided that he was going to go meet Sirius and his son. He saw it was around 2 in the afternoon now. He would wait another four hours before going over. With that decided he went into the library to find something to read. He kept thinking about the son Sirius said he had. It could only be one child. The same child that every time he was around he got the distinct impression that something was not complete about. Little Harry Potter. The scent Harry would give off was as if he was part Jasmine, part Sirius and part James. He thought that was impossible, he just shrugged it off as the fact that Jazz and Siri were his godparents.<p>

* * *

><p>After talking to Remus Lupin, Madam Bones decided not to wait for the Weasley family to come back from their vacation to get Pettigrew. She called Kingsley Shacklebolt into her office and told him the situation with Sirius Black. They then left her office and headed over to Gringotts to talk to Ragnok to see if he would give her Bill Weasley's address in Cairo so that she could go get that rat.<p>

When they arrived at Gringotts she asked for Griphook. The goblin at the desk just glared at her before writing a message and throwing it into the air. It flew off and the goblin pointed to a bench by the wall saying, "You can wait there."

Amelia said "Thank you" before going over to the bench to wait for Griphook. When Griphook arrived Amelia stood up and asked Griphook, "Would I be able to speak to Ragnok about Lord Black please?"

"I will go ask. If he can not see you would you like to make an appointment or is there something I can help you with?"

"It is really important I speak with Ragnok but if I can not then maybe you can help me. Thank you Griphook" Amelia replied.

"I shall return in a few minutes." With that Griphook left Amelia to go talk to Ragnok.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger was confused about what she should do and was pondering the letter her Head of House just delivered. She decided to read the letter again to make sure she read it correctly.<p>

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you want to take all the electives we offer at Hogwarts for the third year class. While I commend your wanting to study it would be impossible to complete that many classes as some of them are at the same time._

_However I may have a solution. It would be risky for me to allow this but if you were to help me with a problem I seem to be having I would risk it for you. I would allow you to use a time turner and have access to the Restricted section of the library in return I ask that you keep an eye on Mr. Potter and tell me what ever is going on with him._

_It would be in his best interest so that I may keep him safe from Sirius Black. Mr. Black is intent on killing Mr. Potter._

_If you agree to my terms then on September 1st when Professor McGonagall calls you into her office tell her yes and she will give you the time turner._

_Regards,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin 1st class, Supreme Mugwump, etc_

After thinking about it some more she decided to take the Headmaster up on his offer. She would be protecting Harry after all. What she didn't know was that as soon as she put the letter away the writing disappeared.

* * *

><p>Griphook returned to Amelia and told her "Ragnok will see you. But he only has a few minutes. If you would follow me please."<p>

"Thank you Griphook. Could you please do an audit of the Potter and Black accounts and see if there is any money missing that there should not be please?" Amelia asked.

"I can do that. I will have to notify Lord's Black and Potter." Griphook replied as he opened the door to Ragnok's office.

"I will also talk to them to explain why." Agreed Amelia.

"Please do not get up Ragnok. I will not take up much of your time. I need some help for Lord Black and Lord Potter." Amelia said as Ragnok started to rise out of his seat behind his desk.

"Please be seated Madam Bones. How can I help you help Lord's Black and Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"I would like a portkey to Cairo Gringotts as well as an escort to the home of Bill Weasley. His brother Ron has the key to Lord Black's freedom." Explained Amelia.

Ragnok wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment and handed it to Amelia. "It will activate in half an hour. Show this to the guards when you get there.

* * *

><p>"We have spells and charms that could be used to make a person forget who they are. It is very possible that is what happened to you. The initial scan will not hurt. Breaking the memories may." Explained Severus.<p>

"Ok. Then will you please scan me to see if I am under some spell or charm?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt landed in Cairo Egypt at the Gringotts branch. After showing the note from Ragnok to one of the goblins they were escorted to Bill Weasley's house. When they got there Kingsley knocked on the door. Bill answered, "Hello Madam Bones, Mr. Shacklebolt, how can I help you." Bill asked as he motioned them to come in.<p>

"We would like to speak to your Father if we may Bill" Kingsley answered.

Arthur heard and came over to Madam Bones and said, "How can I help you Kingsley, Amelia?"

"Well Arthur we need to see your son Ron's pet rat please."

"Why if I may ask?"

"All will be explained in a few minutes Arthur. If you could get the rat please?" Amelia replied.

Arthur left the room and returned with the rat in its cage along with Ron.

"Here he is Amelia."

"Reverso animangus" Kingsley shouted pointing his wand at the rat.

After a flash of light the cage broke and sitting on the floor before them was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello Mr. Pettigrew. It's kind of you to join us."

"Madam Bones. Is it safe now? Can I go home now?" Peter whimpered.

"Oh yes it is safe now. We have a nice cell waiting you."

"What? Why? I have done nothing wrong!" exclaimed Peter.

"Then you won't mind taking some Veritaserum to answer some questions then will you?" asked Kingsley.

"Why would I want to do that? I have done nothing wrong." Cried Peter.

"Well just take it anyway to satisfy my curiosity." Said Madam Bones motioning for Kingsley to give him some Veritaserum.

Peter tried putting up a fight but between Kingsley, Bill and one of the goblin guards he was easily defeated and had the Veritaserum forced on him. When Amelia saw that his eyes glazed over she started to question him.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Albert Pettigrew"

"Who was the Potter's secret Keeper?"

"I was."

"What happened on November 1, 1981?"

"Sirius caught up with me. I shouted for all to hear "Sirius, how could you betray James like that?" Then I shot a laughing charm at him. I cut off the index finger from my right hand and shot a reducto behind my back at the street. I then transformed and escaped down the sewer. I made my way to Diagon Alley where Percival Weasley found me and asked his mother if he could keep me. I have been with the Weasley's since."

"Who cast the Fidelius charm?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

Amelia saw that the Veritaserum was wearing off so she stopped the questions and had Kingsley put anti-magic cuffs on Pettigrew so that they could transport him to the Ministry in London for his trial.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Are you ready?" asked Severus.<p>

"Yes." Replied Jasmine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

"I am going to do a scan to see if any spells have been placed on you and who placed them." Severus explained while murmuring the spell. When he was finished a list appeared floating in the air. Albus Dumbledore had placed Jasmine under a memory charm 3 different times. The first one was back in 1976, one in 1978 and the last in 1981. The last one was the worse. It made her forget everything.

"Oh my God, how could that bastard do that to me?" Jasmine cried.

"I don't know. The first two were done while you were in school. I wonder how many others he has done that to?" Severus mused.

"Is there anyway to regain my lost memories?"

"Yes but it will be painful. Unless you have already set things up to regain lost memories."

"Now will you tell me how you know me?"

"Your name was Jasmine Evans. We were friends at school. You are a witch."

"We were friends? Were we friends with 3 other boys and a girl?"

"You were but I was not why do you ask?"

"I had a memory flashback of me laying with another girl and four boys under an oak tree. One boy had sandy brown hair, one had glasses and the other had steel gray eyes."

"I do not remember that."

"Is it possible you have had a memory charm placed on you too?"

"It is possible. We should get going." Severus said just as Sabrina came back into the room.

"Ok, how are we going to get there?" Asked Sabrina.

"I would like to drive. If that is ok Sev?" Inquired Jasmine.

"If you would like to drive that is fine Jasmine. It will give us time to talk." Severus said as they walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>As soon as Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt got back to the Ministry with their prisoner, Amelia set up a trial. As luck would have it Minister Fudge was with Albus Dumbledore at his office in Hogwarts. She was able to have Pettigrew's trial right away. Pettigrew was found guilty and sentenced to a Dementor's kiss once he got to Azkaban.<p>

* * *

><p>As Sirius and Raven apparated into the living room Sirius asked Raven what he wanted for dinner. "Can we have pizza?" Raven asked.<p>

"Sure that sounds good. Why don't you call and order one. There is money in the table by the door. I'm going to go check on the crystal. If it has soaked up all the potion we can try to find your mum." Sirius said while going to the kitchen.

Raven went over to the phone and dialed the number for information and asked to be connected to a local pizza place as he hung up the phone after ordering two large pizzas, one supreme and one all meats. He looked up to see his father come into the room with the globe, book of maps and the crystal.

"I take it the potion has soaked into the crystal?" Raven asked.

"It sure did kiddo. Let's see how well this will work. Did you order the pizza?"

"Yeah I ordered two pizzas. One supreme and one all meats."

"Ok, sounds good. How long before they get here?"

"They said it would take about 45 minutes."

"Ok. Grab the crystal and go over to the globe. Think about your mom and hold it by the chain. It should go straight to the country she is in."

"Ok. Here goes nothing." As Raven held the crystal by the chain it immediately settled on England. It looked like it was on London.

"Dad, come take a look at this. It looks like it is on London."

"Ok let me grab the map of London and the surrounding area." Sirius then spread the map of the London area out on the coffee table.

"Bring the crystal over here son and try it again."

Raven held the crystal over the map and it landed on Little Whinging.

Sirius and Raven shared an incredulous look. They were in Little Whinging earlier. They were broken out of their shock by the tapping of an owl at the window. As Sirius went to let the owl in, he told Raven to grab the map of Little Whinging to try and narrow down the search.

* * *

><p>Croaker sat in his office looking over some papers he got from Amelia Bones. Now that one of his best agents was cleared he was going to try to get him back. Amelia told him he wasn't ready yet to come back but he decided to go talk to him anyway. When he was about to get up a knock sounded on his office door.<p>

"Come in" he said.

The door opened and who should be on the other side of the door but the "Ghost" the best interrogator he ever had. He retired after the fall of the Dark Lord.

"Hello Ghost, how can I help you?" Croaker asked.

"I want to know what is going on. Amelia Bones wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well what I tell you needs to stay between us. There is an investigation going on. Sirius Black was imprisoned falsely. He never got a trial. At the same time Jasmine Evans disappeared. Now Black and Evans are Harry Potter's godparents. He should have been placed with them. Instead Albus Dumbledore placed Harry Potter with his mother's other sister against the wishes of the Potter will. Is that enough information for you to put the pieces together?"

"Oh Merlin, Albus knew Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, at least that's how it is looking. Amelia has asked Gringotts to go over the Potter and Black estates to see if any money was taken from them." Croaker said. "I'm going to go see Black. Care to join me?"

"Yes, I'd like to apologize to Sirius. I also need to find a way to explain all this to Harry. He is my son Ron's best friend."

"Ok, let's go. I believe he is staying at the safe house he and Jasmine set up."

* * *

><p>Raven swung the crystal over the map of Little Whinging. The crystal landed on the corner of Magnolia Crescent and the alley that connects Wisteria Walk to Magnolia Crescent.<p>

"Dad, we walked past Mum's house today."

* * *

><p>All while Severus, Jasmine and Sabrina were getting her supplies, Jasmine kept having flashes of her doing the same thing with her sister Lily. During the drive to the Leaky Cauldron Severus told Jasmine about their first meeting and about Lily.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"What came with the owl?" Raven asked.

"It was the Daily Prophet. It looks like Peter got his trial." "Cool, when are we going to go see Mum?"

Just as Sirius was going to reply two things happened. There was a knock on the door and Remus landed on top of the coffee table.

"Raven go get the door while I help Moony off the floor." Said Sirius trying to keep from laughing.

"Ok Dad" snorted Raven.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked over to Remus and pulled him up off the remains of the coffee table. He then pulled Remus into a hug.<p>

"Merlin Moony, can you ever forgive me for letting Albus plant doubts in my mind?" Sirius asked with tears in his eyes.

"Siri, there is no reason for forgiveness. I'm sorry too. I didn't know what to think when I heard that you killed Peter and were responsible for James and Lily being killed by Voldemort. I should have known better." Remus said.

"So we're good then?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah we're good. Now where is your son? I'd like to meet him." Remus said.

"Here I am Uncle Remus." Said Raven as he brought in a tray with the pizza, plates and napkins. He set the tray on the desk in the corner of the room. He met Remus half way across the living room. Remus pulled him into a hug and said, "Just as I thought, it is you Harry."

Sirius looked like a goldfish out of water. "Wha…. huh?…how…?" sputtered Sirius.

"My nose, Padfoot, my nose." Remus laughed tapping his nose.

* * *

><p>Just as Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore were finishing their talk and making plans to keep Hogwarts safe from Sirius Black, a special edition of the Daily Prophet arrived. When Albus opened it, he got the shock of a lifetime. The headline read:<p>

**Sirius Black innocent! Peter Pettigrew found alive!**

**A trial was held today for Peter Pettigrew after it came to light that he was alive and the secret keeper for the Potters. Pettigrew confessed under Veritaserum that he was the secret keeper and to killing the muggles that Black was accused of. It has also come to light that Sirius Black never received a trial. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had this to say, "It is a travesty that Sirius Black was imprisoned without trial. He has been declared innocent of all charges. I will be heading an investigation into why this has happened. Something like this should never have happened." More of this story on page 10. **

Albus was furious. Now how was he supposed to keep Harry away from Sirius Black? "Hmm, I could always say I thought him guilty of killing the muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Yes, that should work. I'll apologize to him and see if he will take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts along side Remus." Albus was saying aloud to himself. Not even paying attention to Fawkes who was glaring at Albus. With that decided Albus went over to his desk to write a letter to Sirius. When he was done he sealed it and asked Fawkes to deliver it to Sirius.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Raven sat for the next two hours explaining everything to Remus while they were eating pizza. By the time they got done they could see the wolf in Remus's eyes. He was beyond angry. He wanted revenge for what his best friends and their son went through. He wanted to rip Albus Dumbledore to shreds. When they told him about Jasmine he wanted to go with them to see her.<p>

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see Jasmine now." Remus growled. He and the wolf thought of Jazz as a sister.

"Sure, let's go." Sirius said excitedly. He couldn't wait to see his Jazzy again. He missed her so much. Just as they were headed to the door the sound of the floo activating had him whirling around, drawing his wand and pulling Raven behind him. He noticed Remus drawing his wand coming up to stand beside him making sure that Raven was behind them.

Croaker came through first and when Sirius saw him he put his wand away and told Remus, "Stand down Moony. I know him."

Croaker said, "Another friend is coming behind me." So when the Ghost came through the guys didn't draw their wands.

"What do you want Croaker?" Sirius asked warily.

"I want to give you your job back. I also want to help you find Jade, Steel."

"Don't need help with that. Jade made sure to send us info on how to find her in case something happened. You can come with if you like, we were just going to head over there. You may be able to help with the remainder of the memory charm." Sirius said as he turned to look at the Ghost.

"Ghost, long time. What can I do for you?" Sirius said as he noticed the gob smacked look on the Ghost's face as he looked at Raven.

Ghost reached up and pulled his hood off completely so that Raven could recognize him. Now Raven was the one who looked gob smacked. He couldn't believe that his best friends father was here.

Sirius laughed at the looks on the Ghost and his son's faces. "I take it you recognize my son, Ghost?"

"Harry?" He asked before turning to Sirius. "Your son? But I thought he was James' and Lily's? I wanted to apologize for believing you guilty of the charges Sirius. I should have known better."

Before Sirius could answer Raven said, "Actually it is Raven James Evans Potter Black, Mr. Weasley. James and Lily Potter were my adopted parents as well as my aunt and uncle. How are you? How is the rest of the family?"

Upon hearing that Mr. Weasley plopped down on the couch in shock. He looked up at Sirius and asked, "Jasmine?"

"Yes. I still don't know the whole story." Sirius said, then he turned to Raven and said, "Raven why don't you give Mr. Weasley a tour of the house while I talk to Mr. Croaker."

"Sure Dad. Come on Mr. Weasley." Raven said as he led Mr. Weasley to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Just as Jasmine and Sabrina entered the house after their shopping trip Jasmine yelled, "Siri!" and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Severus picked her up and took her into the living room. He started to scan her to see what was wrong. He found that the memory charms had all broken.<p>

Sabrina asked, "What is wrong with Aunt Jenn? Is there anything I can do?"

* * *

><p>What most people don't know about Unspeakables is that when they are partnered up there is a ritual they can go through to have a telepathic bond with their partner. Sirius and Jasmine had such a bond. Sirius stopped feeling his bond to Jasmine the night James and Lily were killed. When he stopped feeling it he assumed that Jasmine was also killed.<p>

"Long time Croaker. Now how about you tell me the real reason why you are here?" Sirius growled.

"What has you in a snit Steel? I came to offer you your job back. And to tell you about the prophecy." Said Croaker calmly.

"What has me in a snit? How about the fact that neither you nor anyone else in the department pushed for me to have a trial? You knew that I would never do what I was accused of. As for the job, let me think about it. I want to spend sometime getting to know my son. We have found Jasmine as I told you before. We need to go see her." With that Sirius collapsed.

"Padfoot" yelled Remus as he went to see what was wrong with his best friend.

* * *

><p>When Raven and Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen Raven asked "Would you like some tea, Mr. Weasley?"<p>

"That would be nice Har….sorry Raven."

"No need to apologize Mr. Weasley. You have known me as Harry Potter for two years."

"Mr. Weasley, I have a question to ask. I'd like the truth if you would please tell me."

"What is your question Raven?"

"Was my meeting your family at Kings Cross a setup?"

"I'm sad to say that yes it was. Albus told us that your family has treated you badly and that you didn't have any friends. He thought that Ron would make a good friend."

"So what now? Are you really my friends or working for Dumbledore?"

"We were never working for Albus. We are really your friends. I will do everything in my power to keep Albus from using you."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. It's good to hear. I have my dad now and soon we'll be with Mum." Just as Raven was going to say more they hear Remus yell Padfoot. They turn and run to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Yes, go get a cool washcloth." Severus said as he finished scanning Jasmine. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Jasmine with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus and Croaker knelt down next to Sirius. Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him so that he was half sitting up leaning against him. He was tapping Sirius on the face calling his name when Raven ran in with Arthur on his heels.<p>

"What's wrong with Dad?" Raven shouted.

"We don't' know yet Rav. Run get a cool washcloth." Remus said.

"Alright. I'll be right back" he said as he started out of the room. When he got back he saw his Dad was already coming around. He went over to his dad and ask "Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah kiddo, it was the telepathic bond I have with your mum. She is passed out and in pain from the memory charm breaking. Go into the bathroom on this floor and get into the potion cabinet and get two vials of the purple potion. The purple one is a headache potion. I have a headache and I'm sure your mum has a huge one too."

"Ok Dad I'll be right back."

"Remus we need to get over there now." Sirius told his friend as he was getting up off the floor.

"Croaker, have you heard the prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"No I have not. You need to bring your son to take the prophecy down. There may be more with this change in his name." Croaker said.

"Ok. We'll come by sometime during the next week." Sirius said as Croaker went to the floo and said the password and left.

"Here Dad. Are we going to Mum?" Raven asked as he handed his father the headache potion.

"Yeah we are. Grab my hand Moony, you coming? Arthur?"

"Yeah Padfoot I'm coming" Said Remus.

"No Sirius. I've got to head to the Burrow. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Raven." Arthur said as he apparated home.

"Remy, we are going to Little Whinging aim for the woods behind the park." Sirius said as he and Raven apparated with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Sabrina had just come out of the bathroom with the wet washcloth when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door she saw two men and a teen. One of the men had black hair and steel gray eyes. The other man had sandy brown hair and amber brown eyes. The teen was about 6 inches taller than her and had very dark red hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes were the same color as Jennifer's.<p>

Sabrina asked, "Hello can I help you?"

Sirius answered, "Yes where is she? Is she still passed out?"

"How did you know?" Sabrina asked as she led them into the living room. When Sirius saw Jennifer he ran to her.

When he got to her he finally noticed Severus sitting next to her. "Snape, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to help Sabrina get her school things. Before you wake Jasmine we need to talk." Severus explained.

"Talk about what? Why are you being nice?" Asked Sirius.

"Jasmine was my friend, or have you forgotten?"

"When was she ever your friend? You were never friends!"

Just as Sirius was about to reply Fawkes flashed into the room and flew around singing. As he passed over Sirius he dropped an envelope in his lap. When he got done with his song, Remus, Severus and Sirius all shook their heads as if to clear out cobwebs.

* * *

><p>While Sirius, Remus and Severus were taking care of Jasmine, Raven grabbed Sabrina by the hand and said "Let's go for a walk while they take care of Mum."<p>

"Mum? Who are you and how is Jennifer your mom? Where have you been for the last 8 years?" Sabrina asked confused.

"My name is Raven James Black. Jennifer you said? Her name is actually Jasmine Evans. She had me and my aunt and uncle adopted me. Things were complicated with my parents at that time. It was safer for me with my aunt and uncle. I noticed the letter from Hogwarts. You're a witch?

"Yeah, We just got back from shopping for my school supplies when she collapsed. Why do you ask?"

"I'm a wizard. I go to Hogwarts too. I am going to start my third year. Mum and Dad are wizards too. 12 years ago she had a memory change forced on her so that she forgot all about me, my dad and the rest of her family. She thought something like that might happen so she sent letters to my dad and me. Letting us know what to do in case that happened. That's why were here now." Raven explained. "Now who are you? How do you know mum?"

Sabrina said, "I have lived with Aunt Jenn ever since my mom died when I was three."

* * *

><p>Sirius looked at Severus in shock. "How could he Shadow? How could he do that to us?" He asked.<p>

"I don't know Padfoot. I was afraid this was the case when I saw all the memory charms that Albus placed on Jasmine over the years."

"How many did he do?" Asked Remus.

"Three times from 1976 to 1981. When we got back from Diagon Alley she collapsed. Once I put her on the couch I scanned her. It seems as if all the memory charms have broken." Severus explained.

"Shadow, you need to know that Harry is not James biological son. He is mine and Jasmines." Sirius said.

"I have a lot of apologizing to do, don't I?" Severus asked ashamedly.

"Not really, not if you want to continue to spy when Voldemort returns." Remus said.

"Exactly, you can apologize and be a little less mean to him in classes. We will explain to him about your role in the war." Sirius said, "We should wake up Jasmine and see how she is doing."

With that Sirius pulled his wand and cast "Enervate" on Jasmine. She sat up moaning. Sirius pulled the other headache potion out of his pocket and opened it saying, "Here Jasmine. Drink this it will help your headache," while helping her drink it.

"Siri, Remy? Is it really you?" Jasmine asked once she saw who was in the room. "Where is Raven? Where is Sabrina?"

Sirius, Remus and Severus all look at each other. Sirius says "Umm, we're not sure. I think they went for a walk so we could have some time to talk. How are you feeling? Where have you been and who is Sabrina?"


End file.
